Consumers typically use payment devices including credit cards, debit cards, and gift cards (collectively payment cards) to pay for items purchased at a point of sale. A payment device generally includes financial information of a consumer recorded in the form of a magnetic strip, an optically scannable code (e.g., a bar code or quick response (QR) code), or a near-field communication (NFC) tag. In order to perform a financial transaction (such as a payment for goods), a payment device is typically swiped through a reader that reads the financial information from the payment device.